


Principles Alone Aren’t Enough

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: General Danvers & Supercat Week 5: Enemies to LoversPokémon verse in which the DEO is led by the human Hank Henshaw and Alex works for him. Astra and her Torterra have been trying to thwart their plans for quite some time now.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23
Collections: General Danvers & Supercat Week 5, Kendrick's Fics: Supergirl





	Principles Alone Aren’t Enough

“I don’t want to fight you, Alex. Please. You know this isn’t right.”

It’s not often that Astra finds herself begging, but here she is, Torterra standing between herself and Alex’s Sableye as the last line of defense. It’s the only member of her party that is left willing to fight Astra.

Alex was one of Henshaw’s most trusted officers and had gotten assigned what must be the most vital task of their operation: capturing Mewtwo. The team had already managed to put the genetic Pokémon into a deep slumber so they had no opportunity of escaping; they were lucky Astra had found them before Alex did.

Alex shakes her head, but Astra can see the conflict in her eyes. “Please step aside, Astra. You know I need to do this. We can’t let anyone else lay their hands Mewtwo, I just want to keep them safe.”

“You might,” she concedes, knowing it to be true. It’s what she’d been told, that the DEO was only here to protect the world from potential threats. “But you know what Henshaw wants to do with them. We don’t have to protect Mewtwo from future threats when _he_ is a threat. Now, in the present day!”

A hand clenches on Alex’s side. She’s stubborn, Astra will give her that, but she knows Alex suspects her boss doesn’t have the best intentions at heart.

That what Astra has been telling her is true. That she isn’t the bad guy here. That she wants to keep Mewtwo safe as much as Alex does.

She can tell Alex is done talking and braces herself, right before she orders, “Sableye, use Faint Attack!”

Astra clenches her jaw; Torterra has ingrained himself into the ground and has nowhere to go. He’s got a tough shell though, he should be okay, but she hates to see him get hurt. And as expected, when the Sableye appears behind him and takes a swipe he takes it like a champ, barely flinching. “Fine, have it your way. Torterra, finish them off with Frenzy Plant!”

Thick thorny vines sprout from the ground in an instant, and they smack the Sableye before Alex even gets a chance to finish her warning to them; Sableye is struck to the ground by all four of the vines, face-first. They don’t get up again.

“Shit.” Alex returns them to their ball, leaving her with just her partner, Gallade, who has been standing on the side this entire time. She throws him a pleading look. “Please, Gallade, I know you don’t like having to fight her, but you’re my only hope.”

Surprisingly, Gallade does move from his spot and moves past Alex, headed towards Torterra. Prior to this he had never been interested in fighting them: he could tell Astra had good intentions and had made it clear that he was not going to aid in defeating her, so this was a surprise. Even Alex is caught off-guard, but she composes herself soon enough to go another round of battle — the last.

But then Gallade walks past Torterra too, towards Astra, and she braces herself. She’s trained martial arts, she can fight if she has to, but fighting a Pokémon was entirely different from fighting another human, especially a Fighting type as well-trained as Alex’s Gallade. He raises his arm, slowly, and just as slowly places it on her shoulder before he turns around, keeping his hand there.

He stood with Astra. Even now that it came down to it.

That’s the last straw for Alex. Her expression turns desperate — no, defeated, as her knees give out from under her. “Why,” she questions softly, eyes aimed at the ground. Then she lifts her head to look at her Gallade, and she repeats, loudly, “Why?!”

It doesn’t feel like a question that needs an answer when her head drops back down. She punches the ground, and Astra takes that as her cue, exchanging a nod with Gallade before heading over there. Torterra finally retracts his roots too, and the two Pokémon follow suit as they gather around Alex with the three of them. Astra crouches down and gently lifts her head with her index finger, a thumb stroking the officer’s cheek.

There is no joy in this. Alex’s world has finally collapsed, had already been hanging by a thread to begin with. Everything she’s been told has been a lie, or half-truth at best.

They don’t need words: they’ve known each other for a long time now, have been fighting each other for just as long. There’s no fight left in Alex now. They’d only fought on principle, and now that that principle has fallen, well...

Alex scrambles over and wraps her arms around Astra, clinging to her like she’s the only thing left in the world. No, like she’s the only thing left from Alex’s world — she very well might be, Gallade notwithstanding.

And so Astra holds her.

They sit there on the ground for a while as Alex processes and gathers herself. “I didn’t want to believe you,” she says somewhere during this time. “It never felt like things added up, but it was easier to believe you were the enemy than it was to believe...” She shakes her head, can’t bring herself to say it, and Astra can’t blame her. Henshaw’s plans for Mewtwo were... unspeakable. The amount of pain and suffering it would cause them, and for what? Creating something even more powerful?

“Ssshhh... It’s okay. I understand.”

Alex retracts her head from the crook of her neck at that, meeting Astra’s green eyes with her own damp brown ones with a light frown. “You always have. I don’t... I should have listened to you sooner.”

“Perhaps.” It’s hard to disagree with it, even on principle. “But it’s Gallade you truly should have listened to sooner. You should know he has your best interest at heart at all times.”

They both spare a glance at him on that note, and he nods his agreement resolutely. And then he gestures towards Astra, looking at Alex pointedly. Astra isn’t sure what he means exactly, but she does notice the color blooming on Alex’s cheeks; she doesn’t dare to interpret that, lest she gets her hopes up.

Silence lingers for several moments.

Painful moments.

Astra is about to shut the moment down and call attention back to the situation, but then Alex moves, a hand reaching out to cup Astra’s cheek. She freezes, eyes rapidly scanning the other woman’s face for clues, anything to contradict what her heart tells her with every beat: you’re not the only one who wants her, she wants you too, and she is ready. Finally, finally ready.

“It’s not just Gallade who has my best interest at heart, is it?” Alex speaks softly, in a way she hasn’t heard her speak before. The usual defiance in her eyes is absent completely, replaced by what she can only read as vulnerability.

As much vulnerability as she herself feels right now, as their foreheads are so close to each other — as their _lips_ are so close together.

“It’s not,” she agrees in a murmur, that distance getting less with each passing moment, yet still lingering apart.

Until they come together at last, Alex removing the last bit of distance, soft lips meeting hers.

Her heart pounds harder — I told you, I told you — and Astra’s hand comes up to thread in Alex’s hair, moving in to bring their bodies closer together. She swears she can feel the other woman’s heart beat against her chest, her mind and senses honed in on Alex, Alex, Alex.

It feels like a small, blissful eternity.

When they do separate, the corners of Alex’s lips curl. “Now I really wish I’d listened to you sooner.”

Astra matches her smile. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

“That may not be very long, if it’s up to Henshaw.”

“Don’t worry, I have a plan.”

And indeed, they had all the time in the world once they left behind a smoking facility, courtesy of none other than Mewtwo themself. No one heard anything from Henshaw after the incident, least of Alex and Astra. They lived happily ever after.


End file.
